


pillow fort

by markhyuckstea



Series: everyone loves kun [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, He deserves more, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, also i accidentally made myself soft for xuxi while writing, everyone loves kun, i'm taking it upon myself to write loads of fanfiction about kun, kun is a sweetheart, soft, there is too little kun fanfiction out there, who the fuck isn't whipped for kun tbh, xuxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: kun has had a tiresome day. yukhei makes a pillow fort for them to rest in.





	pillow fort

kun had had a tiresome day and the only thing he could imagine doing right now was having a warm shower and just getting in bed, not even eating dinner. just quickly getting in bed and falling asleep for a few days. so the first thing kun did once they got back to the dorms this time wasn't going to see taeyong as he usually did after not being home the entire day, but rather he went straight - or gay - to his room to get his pyjamas.

the first thing kun noticed entering his room was that it... wasn't as he left it in the morning. the bed had been totally stripped down, even the sheet was off. instead, the sheet was now somehow... _floating_? no, he noticed that it was somehow tied around a lamp on one side, a nightstand on another and a chair on the third one, while the fourth one sadly just flopped down. kun cautiously went towards the... whatever it was supposed to be to look at it better. he assumed jisung and chenle had used his room and made a not-so-well-functioning pillow fort and forgotten to take it down. kun deeply sighed at the thought of having to destroy it by himself and cleaning up.

the fort looked terrible, from the outside at least. kun made a mental note to teach the kids how to make proper pillow forts when he wakes up. the boy walked around the fort, still not taking it down, as if examining how to do it in an efficient way. he heard someone shuffle in it.

"kun~," someone whined in a deep voice. "come in~," kun could hear the pout the boy was talking through.

kun hadn't expected someone to be here, so he almost jumped from the sudden voice. he got to the entrance to the fort, got down on his knees and crawled in it, immediately being greeted by yukhei's wide smile. yukhei was already in pyjamas and had a hoodie over them, even if there was a whole duvet sitting next to him unused.

"i made this!" yukhei announced excitedly, still smiling adorably. "do you like it? come here!"

"i absolutely love it," kun smiled at yukhei. and he did. even if the fort wasn't perfect and even if a slight breeze could easily knock it all over, kun loved it. and, to be fair, kun loved everything yukhei did, but this was a special case. he cautiously crawled over to yukhei and lay next to him, immediately being pulled closer, so now he was already resting his head on the boy's chest. somehow kun automatically hugged yukhei back as an instinct. "how long did it take?"

"too long," yukhei laughed loudly. "i'm glad you like it, though. i know you had a long day today, so i guessed you'd want to rest. and there is no better place to rest in than a pillow fort. i got us some snacks, too, so you don't have to cook! i can go get something else from the kitchen if you want something, though. taeyong said that he'd make something tonight."

"i think it's going to be more than enough with what you got for us," kun smiled warmly, hugging yukhei even tighter. "thank you, i love you."

"i love you, too, so much," the smile could be heard in yukhei's voice. "i also went out today and got us matching pyjamas! you should change into them, i want to see how you'd look in them!"

"i'd love to do that. i'm going to go take a shower first if you don't mind, though, i'm so tired," kun frowned slightly and hid his face in yukhei's chest while sighing.

"okay, do you want me to get something from the kitchen or anywhere in general?" yukhei asked, interlacing their fingers for the short moment in which neither of them was getting up yet.

"no, i think we've got everything here," kun smiled, squeezing yukhei's hand. "wait for me, i'll be right back, love," kun slowly sat up, making sure he doesn't move too fast as to not let the pillow fort fall down yet.

"okay," yukhei said, also slightly sitting up. "the pyjamas are on the nightstand, don't forget them!"

"i could never," kun replied and carefully crawled out through where he came in from. the boy picked up the plaid pyjamas and left the room, hoping that no one was in the showers already.

***

in about twenty minutes kun was back. he quietly entered the room, put down his clothes on the nightstand and crawled back into the pillow fort. he smiled and lightly laughed about the sight he was greeted with: yukhei had managed to already fall asleep, cutely hugging a pillow. there was an opened pack of chocolate cookies lying next to him and an opened computer with netflix on it, where he had been, apparently, looking for a movie but fallen asleep in the process.

kun softly smiled, put the computer away and put the pillow under yukhei's head. he lay down in the pillow's place and immediately got hugged by yukhei who was quietly murmuring something in his sleep about taeyong baking a celebratory cake and how excited he was for it. kun took a few chocolate cookies that he had been craving for a few days now and smiled about yukhei being next to him and how adorably soft and cute the boy was and how he always knew what kun wanted.

with a smile on his lips and two chocolate cookies in his hand, kun fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) (pls i'm lonely)


End file.
